


Secret Vampire Methods

by holymountain



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymountain/pseuds/holymountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants to call a group meeting, but her phone isn't working. Fortunately, Carmilla knows how to get everyone together (even if she wishes she didn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Vampire Methods

Laura threw her phone down in frustration.

"I swear, it was working last night!" she exclaimed to her audience, which consisted of dozens upon dozens of faithful viewers and one slightly bored vampire.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "So? Take it to those tech nerds tomorrow. I'm sure they'd love to take it apart and put it back together again." She was splayed out across her bed, reading a book that Laura was 98% certain was just Twilight with a different cover flap on it (Carmilla had been muttering under her breath sporadically for the past hour, and while most of it was inaudible, Laura was sure she'd made out the phrases "that's not true at all" and "fucking werewolves").

"Yeah," replied Laura, with more than a hint of sarcasm. "Because they _haven't_ been trying to put a weird virus on the university website that may or may not create sentient computers."

Carmilla opened her mouth to respond, but simply shrugged, conceding the point. "Why do you need your phone anyway, creampuff? Finally beat that level of Candy Crush?"

"I want to call a group meeting. We need to discuss the mushrooms; I think they could be related to what happened to Betty and the other girls." Laura rolled back in her chair, prompting the vampire to sit up and put her book down. "And for your information, I beat it yesterday." She paused for a second before something occurred to her. "Oh!" she said excitedly. "Do you have their numbers?"

"Right," said Carmilla dryly. "Because I _so_ enjoy hanging out with those insufferable redheaded friends of yours."

Laura huffed. "They'd be your friends too, you know. If you gave them a chance." Carmilla stared at her. "Alright! I take it back!"

Carmilla sighed and put her book down. "Look, buttercup, do you really want the gingers here?" At Laura's nod, she sighed again. "Fine. But don't say I never did anything for you."

"Oooh!" Laura clapped her hands giddily. "Is this another secret vampire thing? Can you like, call out to their blood?" She thought about it for a second. "Ew."

Carmilla laughed. "Even better," she said softly. She sat on the edge of the bed, her knees brushing against Laura's. She raised a hand to Laura's face.

"Um, what are you doing?" said Laura, more than a little flustered. Carmilla simply smiled and traced her thumb across Laura's lips.

"Shh," cooed Carmilla. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." She slid forward, closing the distance between them. Laura began to panic. Her lips were getting awfully close to Carmilla's lips, and the vampire showed no signs of stopping.

Just as Laura closed her eyes in anticipation, the door burst open.

"Laura!" LaFontaine said. "You will not believe what the mushrooms are doing now!"

Perry trailed after her, nodding in resigned agreement. "The culinary club sure outdid themselves this time!"

Laura looked up. Carmilla was back on her bed, reading, as if nothing had happened. She met Laura's eyes, and winked.

"Told you I could get them here, cutie."

**Author's Note:**

> Will Laura and Carmilla _ever_ get to finish a conversation? Who knows? ;)


End file.
